Mystère
by alessie
Summary: Carlisle est appelé à l'hôpital d'urgence. Une fillette de six ans et demi a été retrouvée dans la forêt par un randonneur, elle a été victime d'une agression sordide. La première impression laisser croire à un vampire, pourtant Alice n'affirme n'avoir
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

L'enfant dans la forêt.

Elle gisait sur le ventre en bordure du sentier, entre deux arbres. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'été bleue et blanche à dentelles, déchirée et tachée de sang. Il lui manquait ses souliers. L'enfant avait les jambes en piteux état, des lacérations dans le dos et aux bras, les cheveux avaient été coupés inégalement, du sang coulait de sa tête jusqu'au visage. La respiration saccadée, elle était inconsciente.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'un randonneur la trouva et appela les secours. Son état avait visiblement empiré.

Les premiers secours arrivèrent sur les lieux. Un homme et une femme d'expérience reconnus pour les sauvetages en forêt. La femme étouffa un cri en voyant l'état de l'enfant.

- Du nerf Nicole! lança Keith.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit son sac. Les deux sortirent le matériel nécessaire jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours : bandages, ciseaux, oxygène, planche, couvertures. A l'arrivée des policiers et des ambulanciers, elle était prête à être transférée à l'hôpital.

Charlie Swan arriva sur les lieux à son tour. L'enfant venait tout juste d'être mise sur la civière. Les ambulanciers craignaient pour sa vie. Il ordonna à deux policiers d'escorter le véhicule. Si elle décédait durant le trajet, cela serait un meurtre.

Nicole se reposait et Keith rangeait le matériel et jetait les déchets. Le randonneur, en état de choc, était toujours présent et interrogé.

- Elle était là! S'exclama-t-il. Face contre la terre.

Il pointa l'endroit où plus tôt elle avait gît.

Charlie blêmit en voyant qu'il n'y avait que trois traces de pas. Celles de Nicole, Keith et du randonneur.

L'ambulance arriva à l'hôpital, l'équipe médicale avisée était prête à accueillir la jeune patiente. Aussitôt descendue, l'enfant fut prise en charge.

On découpa son linge qu'on troqua pour une chemise d'hôpital bleue, renforça ses pansements, implanta une intraveineuse avec soluté, le restant de ses cheveux furent rasés. Le docteur l'examina et prescrit aussitôt une série de tests et d'analyses qu'elle passerait en priorité. On la brancha à un ECG, changea la lunette d'oxygène pour un masque.

C'était une course contre la montre. La jeune patiente passa des rayons X, scanner cervical et échographie pour déterminer la gravité de ses blessures. Des analyses sanguines pour déterminer son groupe sanguin car elle aurait sans doute besoin d'une transfusion sanguine.

Une fois tous les tests terminés, elle fut transférée en salle d'opération escortée par des professionnels qui ordonnaient aux gens de leur céder le passage.

Gerandy croisa Carlisle dans l'hôpital. Ces derniers avaient été appelés d'urgence pour l'opération.

- Je viens d'examiner l'enfant. Accrochez-vous, c'est cruel à voir

- Que lui est-il arrivé? s'enquit Carlisle

- Agression sordide... elle a été trouvée dans la forêt. Enfin, entre vous et moi, qu'est-ce qu'une gosse de cet âge-là faisait dans la forêt? En plus elle n'est pas du coin cette enfant-là! Je ne l'ai jamais vue

Carlisle enfila sa tenue pour l'opération, se lava les mains et fila dans la salle d'opération où une équipe d'infirmières, préposés, inhalothérapeute et anesthésistes l'attendaient.

Pour réunir une telle équipe, il fallait que l'enfant soit entre la vie et la mort.

Le but de l'opération était de réduire la fracture à la jambe gauche et à la hanche droite. En plus, elle avait besoin de points de suture à la tête et au poignet. Carlisle craignait des complications comme une hémorragie, un hématome ; un arrêt cardiaque était aussi envisageable.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua dans la nuque de l'enfant, deux petites traces fines qu'il associa aussitôt à une morsure de vampire. Il blêmit et se figea.

- Docteur Cullen, est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta l'infirmière qui l'assistait.

- Oui, oui dit-il en souriant.

En réalité, il était énormément songeur et impatient de parler à Alice. Elle avait sûrement vu quelque chose.

L'opération dura six heures. L'orthopédiste de garde se joignit à l'équipe.

L'enfant sortit de la salle d'opération avec un plâtre à la jambe gauche, la tête entourée d'un pansement, des pansements de grandeur différente aux poignets, visage, à la nuque, sur le torse. Elle était méconnaissable. Elle portait un masque d'oxygène, recevait une transfusion et des médicaments par l'intraveineuse.

Une seconde équipe l'escorta aux soins intensifs où elle passerait quarante-huit heures. Deux jours décisifs où tout pouvait arriver. Si elle survivait au-delà de cette période, un transfert sur une autre unité aurait lieu seulement si elle reprenait connaissance.

Après quoi, il rencontra Charlie Swan dans son bureau. Ce dernier l'attendait depuis un petit moment.

Charlie paraissait tendu, inquiet. Carlisle entra, referma la porte puis prit place face au chef. Les deux hommes se saluèrent brièvement puis ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

- Comment va-t-elle? demanda Charlie.

- Fracture de la hanche et de la jambe droite. Elle est dans un état stable, nous avons évité le pire. Les quarante-huit prochaines heures seront décisives.

Il refusa d'en dire plus, au cas où elle rendrait l'âme.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Je n'ai pas lu le rapport

Charlie éclaircit sa gorge.

- Très nébuleux comme affaire. Elle a été retrouvée dans la forêt ce matin par un randonneur. Battue sauvagement, c'est comme si elle avait été déposée là car il n'y a aucune trace de pas autour de l'endroit où elle a été trouvée, sauf celles des secouristes. C'est très mystérieux, sans parler qu'aucune disparition d'enfant n'a été signalée et que nous n'avons pas encore été en mesure d'établir son identité.

Il acquiesça mais intérieurement brûlait d'envie de parler à Alice. Cela renforçait ses soupçons sur l'acte d'un vampire.

- D'autres questions? demanda Carlisle.

- Non, c'est tout pour l'instant. Tenez-moi au courant de son état de santé. S'il venait à s'aggraver...

Ce que tous les deux hommes ne désiraient pas. Le policier remit son chapeau, ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main puis Charlie s'apprêta à quitter lorsqu'il se retourna vers Carlisle.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop protecteur mais comment va Bella? Cela m'inquiète un peu, son voyage de noces s'éternise et je n'ai reçu que deux coups de fil depuis son départ. Elle me manque...

- Elle va revenir bientôt, mon fils désire passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. De notre côté Edward n'a appelé qu'une seule fois

Charlie acquiesça, sourit faiblement et quitta. Carlisle resta à le regarder à travers la fenêtre regagner le véhicule de police dans le stationnement.

- C'était son choix d'être avec Edward... murmura-t-il avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

Il se remit à travailler sur les notes dossier, seul le docteur Gerandy et deux infirmiers avaient noté son admission à l'urgence au dossier.

12 juillet 10:26.

Patiente admise à l'urgence. Tension artérielle:100/70 respiration: 10/minute. Placée sous ECG, Soluté bras droit, Oxygène à 2L/ min, Présente signe d'hémorragie et fractures du fémur droit et du tibia gauche. Lacération frontale et temporale. Patiente non consciente.

Docteur Gerandy MD

12 juillet 10:44.

Patiente placée sous transfusion. Groupe Sanguin A+. Double vérification.

Infirmière D. Betty Wilson et John Crawford Inf. D.

12 juillet 11:15.

Patiente admise en salle d'opération. Tension artérielle: 110/75 Respiration: 8/ minute. Augmentation du début d'oxygène a 4L/min

Il nota au dossier à son tour.

12 juillet 17: 05.

Patiente admise aux soins intensifs. État stable. Tension artérielle: 120/80. Respiration 12/ minute. Prescription Morphine injection par Perfusion, Changement de pansements une fois par jour. Sonde vésicale prescrite.

Carlisle Cullen Médecin Diplômé.

Il ajouta deux autres prescriptions d'anti-douleurs au besoin.

Il referma le dossier et retira ses lunettes. Le dossier contenait tous les résultats des tests qu'elle avait passés. Il ne lui donnait pas plus que cinq ans et doutait qu'elle survive au-delà de deux jours. Son état était stable mais grave, avec des complications à venir. Son expérience dans le domaine lui permettait de penser qu'elle ne passerait même pas la nuit.

Il reprit deux feuilles et autorisa qu'elle soit placée sous contention et prescrit un calmant. Carlisle avait l'expérience des patients qui se réveillaient après un coma. Les versions d'Hollywood embellissaient la scène, en réalité les patients se réveillant après un coma sont pris de panique et tentent d'arracher ce qui leur tombe sous la main.

Il retourna une dernière fois à l'unité pour remettre le dossier et les prescriptions.

- Comment va-t-elle? s'enquit-il auprès de Betty.

L'infirmière le regarda.

- Stable. La transfusion sanguine est presque terminée. C'est vous qui êtes de garde cette nuit?

- Oui. Appelez-moi dès qu'il y a quelque chose, aussi minime soit-elle

- Vous devriez vous reposer docteur, lança-t-elle, vous travaillez beaucoup trop

Il sourit et lui remit les prescriptions. Elle ordonna à sa collègue d'aller chercher la morphine à la pharmacie et à un préposé d'aller chercher les contentions.

Carlisle quitta l'hôpital et fila en direction de chez lui, il s'arrêta à l'épicerie acheter le journal. La commis lui sourit.

- Comme d'habitude docteur s'exclama-t-elle ? Ça fera un dollar soixante-quinze.

Il tendit la monnaie.

- Vous avez peut-être entendu cette histoire de l'enfant retrouvée dans la forêt?

- Non mentit-il.

- Il parait qu'elle aurait été attaquée par un animal, un ours ou un loup, après s'être égarée dans la forêt. C'est terrifiant... Tout le village en parle!

Carlisle quitta sachant que demain, l'évènement ferait la une de tous les journaux.

Il était dix-huit heures passées lorsqu'il rentra du travail. Le calme absolu régnait chez lui. Emmet et Jasper dans le coin de Goat Rocks étaient partis à la chasse et ils rentreraient en soirée. Alice était assise au salon et écoutait la télévision tandis que Rosalie était partie magasiner. Esmé faisait une lessive.

Edward et Bella étaient absents depuis presque trois semaines. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se trouvaient au Colorado.

Carlisle s'empressa de rejoindre Alice au salon. Celle-ci regardait un jeu télévisé.

- Alice?

Elle releva la tête.

- Oui?

- Aurais-tu vu la venue de vampires dans les environs?

- Non pourquoi?

- En es-tu sûre?

- Oui Certaine! Pourquoi? Insista-t-elle

Il résuma sa journée à l'hôpital et l'état dans laquelle se trouvait sa jeune patiente.

- Une morsure à la nuque, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui répondit Carlisle

- Ca peut être un serpent?

- Les analyses sanguines n'ont déterminé aucun empoisonnement...

- Mais si c'est un vampire... Ça veut dire qu'elle va en devenir comme nous

- Non... je n'ai rien senti de tel. Elle a été laissée dans la forêt et aucune trace de pas dans les environs

Alice médita sur sa réponse.

- Je n'ai rien vu... Je te jure!

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ça lança Carlisle. Pourquoi un vampire aurait-il laissé un enfant en vie?

- Et si ce n'était pas un vampire mais des humains... Tu sais des traces de pas ça s'efface

- L'endroit où elle a été retrouvée était boueux...

- Allons y faire un tour, nous verrons bien si l'odeur d'un vampire y règne. Mais je te jure, Carlisle je n'ai rien vu!!

- Peux-tu y aller seule? Je dois rester ici... je suis de garde cette nuit

Elle accepta.

- Si ta théorie à propos du vampire est vraie, ça veut dire qu'il y a une menace...

- Effectivement !

Alice ferma la télévision et quitta. A l'extérieur, elle monta dans la Mercedes S55 AMG de Carlisle. Il lui avait prêté les clés de son véhicule. Elle roula jusqu'au lieu qu'il avait désigné. C'était facile à trouver, il y avait des villageois curieux qui étaient venus voir mais la police ne laissait passer personne de l'autre côté du périmètre.

Elle fit demi-tour réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait rien voir et continua son chemin jusqu'en bordure de la route à dix minutes de là. Alice descendit du véhicule et continua à pied.

Les arbres défilaient sous ses yeux, c'est deux minutes plus tard qu'elle atteignit le lieu et resta un peu en retrait au sommet d'un arbre. Les policiers s'affairaient encore à trouver des indices, ratissant les environs.

Elle constata avec effroi que Carlisle avait raison, il n'y avait pas de traces de pas. Elle détermina trois traces de pas distinctes mais rien de plus. Une odeur de vampire flottait bien dans l'air mais était estompée par celle des loups-garous.

A peine eut-elle le temps de réaliser qu'un loup-garou s'empara d'elle et la propulsa au sol. Elle fit une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres puis fut traînée sur une centaine de mètres avant qu'elle puisse se libérer et frapper le loup.

Il reprit sa forme humaine, elle distingua Sam Uley puis ses compagnons se joignirent à lui. Seth, Embry, Léah, Quil, Paul, Jared. Ils étaient tous là, sauf Jacob.

Elle s'agenouilla dans le but de calmer leur colère.

- Je ne suis pas venue en ennemie dit-elle.

- Tu es sur notre territoire! beugla Paul.

- Nous sommes venus enquêter répliqua Sam. Tu sais quelque chose sur l'agression? Demanda-t-il.

- Non répondit Alice. J'étais venue aussi voir pour déterminer...

- C'est ta race qui a attaqué cet enfant... Nous distinguons une odeur de vampire!

- Je n'ai rien vu, aucun venue de vampire! répliqua Alice. Et si c'était sur votre territoire! Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez rien vu?

Ils se turent, c'est Sam qui brisa le silence.

- Nous n'avons rien vu ni entendu, dévoila le chef. C'est pourquoi nous tentions de voir ce qui a pu se passer. Aucune de nos lignes de défense n'a été brisée. Pourtant il s'agit bien d'un vampire...

Alice approuva. Intérieurement la vampire était sceptique. Si un vampire avait réussi à s'attaquer à un enfant, qu'il avait brisé la ligne de défense des loups- garous sans attirer leur attention c'est qu'il était une vraie menace. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus.

Une chose était sûre. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un vampire qui avait attaqué l'enfant.

- Une dernière question, demanda Paul avant de partir.

- Oui?

- C'est pas l'un de vous qui l'avez mordue?

- Non, je peux te l'assurer. La preuve, je n'ai rien vu venir! Aucun vampire et nous ne chassons pas les humains, vous le savez

Les vampires et loups-garous nageaient donc dans le mystère.

- Elle va bien l'enfant? demanda Sam.

- Carlisle dit qu'elle est stable... pour le moment...

Alice quitta, sous le regard sombre des loups-garous. Elle regagna la Mercedes et rentra. Sur le chemin du retour, elle se laissa emporter dans ses pensées.

_Un vampire... A Forks qui avait réussi à briser la ligne de défense des loups-garous, qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu, qui avait mordu un enfant dont la police n'arrivait pas à établir l'identité, qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. _

Intérieurement, elle savait qu'un vampire ne lâcherait pas sa proie jusqu'à ce que celle-ci rende l'âme. Elle frissonna. Après avoir lâché un bref coup de fil à Carlisle pour lui annoncer que l'odeur d'un vampire flottait dans l'air ce qui confirma leurs soupçons, Alice fila vers Goat Rocks chercher Emmett et Jasper.

La voiture filait comme un bolide de course sur la route secondaire. Le compteur de vitesse frôlait cent quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres/heure. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle vit une Jeep grise stationnée en bordure de la forêt. Alice descendit du véhicule et fila à travers la forêt se laissant guider par ses sens pour retrouver ses frères.

Ceux-ci venaient de s'abreuver une dernière fois du sang d'un ours. Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter lorsqu'elle arriva.

L'expression faciale qu'elle afficha les inquiéta.

- Alice? s'inquiéta Jasper en s'approchant de sa bien-aimée.

- Quelque chose de grave est arrivé... murmura-t-elle

Elle résuma depuis le début ce qui était arrivé.

- Mais si tu n'as rien vu et qu'ils n'ont rien vu peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un vampire, que l'odeur d'un vampire n'était qu'une coïncidence, lança Emmett

- L'enfant a une marque de morsure dans le cou.

- Et alors? Elle n'a pas été mordue pour de vrai... Si elle n'est pas devenue comme nous.

Une pensée qui les effrayait.

Ils rentrèrent à Forks. Durant tout le trajet ils établirent des théories et un plan d'action. Emmett se proposa pour monter la garde à l'hôpital. Jasper était partant pour aller chercher Edward et Bella. Alice les suivait avec la Mercedes et leur fit savoir qu'elle se concentrerait davantage.

Le téléphone sonna à dix heures et quart. C'était l'infirmière chef qui appela Carlisle.

- Docteur Cullen, il faut que vous veniez vite à l'hôpital. C'est urgent! s'écria-t-elle en panique

- J'arrive! s'écria-t-il.

La communication fut rompue. Il se retourna vers Esmé. Celle-ci sembla désireuse de l'accompagner.

Ils quittèrent pour l'hôpital. Rosalie, de retour de son magasinage devait rester à la maison pour attendre Alice, Jasper et Emmett.

Carlisle entra au pas de course dans l'hôpital, traversant l'urgence sous le regard stupéfait des patients. Le couple fut accueilli par le garde de sécurité, les voitures de police à l'entrée avaient forcé le docteur à stationner son véhicule un peu en retrait, mais il bloquait l'accès.

Le couple monta aux soins intensifs, les portes d'accès à l'unité étaient désormais surveillées par les policiers et des gardiens de sécurité parcouraient l'hôpital à la recherche d'intrus. Aucun visiteur n'était autorisé sur les unités de soins, toutes les portes d'entrée étaient surveillées.

Un tel déploiement indiquait que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire.

C'est Charlie Swan qui accueillit Carlisle en privé.

- Il vient de récidiver lança-t-il.

Le chef de police pointa la chambre de l'enfant. Carlisle s'approcha pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide...

A suivre.

Note de l'auteur: Hésitez pas a me contacter si vous avez des questions ou commentaires :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Point de non-retour.

La chambre de l'enfant était vide. C'était impossible! Carlisle s'approcha, aux aguets. Cette fois-ci, l'odeur qui régnait dans la chambre confirma ses soupçons. L'essence d'un vampire rôdait dans l'air. Il se retourna vers Esmé, qui hocha la tête.

Un vampire était bel et bien derrière toute cette histoire.

La pièce avait été saccagée. Le matelas sectionné en deux, les draps et contentions réduits en lambeaux. Le soluté s'était déversé sur le sol. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la transfusion sanguine et les machines étaient toutes brisées... Il y avait des gouttes de sang sur le plancher. Esmé fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce. La fenêtre brisée - c'est par là qu'il avait pris la fuite. Certes, il s'était servi de l'arbre pour monter jusqu'à la chambre puis sauter.

Charlie Swan paraissait encore plus hébété lorsqu'il se tourna vers Carlisle.

- C'est une infirmière qui a entendu du vacarme, qui est venue voir. L'enfant gisait sur le sol et avait été débranchée de toutes les machines. Nous venons de visionner les bandes vidéo et n'avons rien vu. Juste la fenêtre qui était brisée. Il manque une séquence sur les bandes vidéo.

Charlie paraissait décontenancé.

- Il est évident qu'il est passé par la fenêtre mais encore là, nous sommes incapables de savoir comment il s'y est pris.

Il soupira puis rajouta:

- Comment quelqu'un peut-il monter au quatrième étage? Même l'arbre ne vient pas jusque là...

Carlisle regarda la pièce vide, fit le tour puis retourna vers le chef.

- Où est-elle?

- Qui?

- La patiente.

- Nous l'avons mise en sécurité.

- Je veux la voir! Je veux l'examiner!

Il fut conduit à la pièce où elle était gardée. Quatre policiers faisaient la garde devant la porte, ne laissant entrer que le personnel soignant avec la présentation de leur carte d'identité.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce escortée de sa femme. Les deux se tenaient par la main.

L'enfant avait été rebranchée sur d'autres appareils.

Esmé entra dans la pièce, une infirmière restait à son chevet. C'est lentement que Mme Cullen s'approcha de la petite. L'enfant dormait. Elle lui caressa le visage en souriant.

- Carlisle va prendre soin de toi, petite...

Elle releva la tête. Son mari était face à elle. Il examinait l'enfant ne trouvant aucune autre morsure, ce qui le rassura intérieurement. Néanmoins, son état venait de s'aggraver.

Charlie vint les rejoindre.

- Elle ne va pas bien dit Carlisle. Je vais rester ici cette nuit. Je dois passer chez moi prendre quelques affaires et je reviendrai.

Le chef pencha la tête.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser, cela relève du paranormal. Entre vous et moi, c'est comme si un monstre en avait après cette enfant.

Carlisle acquiesça et se retourna vers son épouse.

- Je reste, je vais t'attendre ici, dit-elle.

Elle sourit.

Carlisle quitta seul vers la maison, en roulant à vive allure. Il regagna son domicile en dix minutes. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice l'attendaient dans la cuisine.

- Comment va-t-elle? s'enquit Alice.

- Elle a survécu à une seconde agression, répondit-il.

Ce fut la consternation chez ses enfants. Carlisle prit place à table et résuma les faits.

- Qu'allons-nous faire? dit Rosalie. Je suis d'accord avec Alice, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sans protection!

- Votre mère est avec elle en ce moment.

Emmett prit la parole.

- Voilà ce que je pense. Dans la forêt, elle devait être accompagnée mais cette personne a sûrement été tuée par le vampire et à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas grand temps. Le vacarme a alerté le personnel et du coup il a été forcé de prendre la fuite... sans la mordre

- C'est possible dit Jasper. Mais ça n'explique pas, ce qu'une enfant de six ans faisait dans la forêt.

- Un enlèvement? avança Alice.

- Un enlèvement! Alice! S'exclama Rosalie. La famille aurait déjà mentionné la disparition!

- Sauf si la famille a été assassinée... Que c'est elle la dernière survivante répondit Emmett. Elle a pu être déposée dans la forêt. Son plan ne s'est sans doute pas déroulé comme il l'avait prévu

- C'était sur le territoire Quileute. Aucun vampire n'a brisé leur ligne de défense, ils n'ont pas été avisés mais moi quand j'y suis allée, j'ai été attaquée! Ils savaient que j'étais présente et puis je n'ai eu aucune vision ...

Jasper prit la parole.

- Et si nous essayions d'agrandir notre champ. Il peut toujours s'agir d'un humain

- L'odeur était là! A l'hôpital et dans la forêt, dit Carlisle. Un humain ne peut pas voler...

- Alice n'a rien vu et seul un humain peut franchir leur ligne de défense

Alice acquiesça, il marquait un point.

Le téléphone de Carlisle sonna coupant court à leur conversation.

- Allô?

C'était l'hôpital. Carlisle blêmit.

- Oui... C'est beau j'arrive tout de suite!

Il referma son cellulaire. Ce qu'il craignait venait d'arriver.

- Elle vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Carlisle retourna à l'hôpital, il était une heure moins cinq du matin.

Un peu plus tôt.

Esmé était restée avec la petite. L'infirmière qui restait à son chevet avait été remplacée par une autre à onze heures. Les deux avaient échangé un bref rapport verbal puis l'infirmière de soir prit congé et quitta. Celle de nuit était dans la vingtaine. Elle lut le dossier, s'empressa de changer la morphine et prendre les signes vitaux.

- Vous êtes la femme du docteur Cullen?

- Oui répondit Esmé en souriant

- Enchantée, moi c'est Kaycee. Je suis l'infirmière de nuit. Je vais m'occuper de cette petite.

Esmé sourit. Elle tenait la main de la jeune patiente et la caressait avec douceur.

- Mme Cullen? Vous savez, les personnes dans le coma sont capables de vous entendre, même si on les en croit incapables..

Elle rapprocha sa chaise et murmura à l'enfant.

- Je m'appelle Esmé Cullen. Je suis la femme du docteur Cullen. Je vais prendre soin de toi dit-elle en souriant.

Elle marqua une pause puis la regarda de nouveau.

- Tu sais, ma petite... Je voudrais bien te nommer Élizabeth. Tu es adorable!

Elle lui caressa la joue puis le front.

C'est alors que la machine qui analysait les battements de cœur se mit à sonner. Kaycee se leva en vitesse et se précipita pour regarder. La ligne était droite indiquant un arrêt cardiaque. L'infirmière attrapa la cloche d'urgence et pressa sur le bouton bleu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'écria Esmé, prise de panique

- Elle fait un arrêt! S'il vous plaît madame Cullen. Sortez! Nous allons être à l'étroit!

Dix secondes plus tard, l'intercom annonça:

- Code rose soins intensifs Chambre 17-98! Code rose soins intensifs Chambre 17-98!

Trois infirmières, un docteur et une inhalothérapeute entrèrent dans la chambre avec un défibrillateur. C'était la première fois qu'Esmé voyait un tel spectacle. Ils s'acharnaient à la garder en vie. On pratiqua une intubation trachéale. Ils dégagèrent son torse et le docteur, déposa deux palettes sur le torse de la petite pour lui envoyer un choc électrique. Ils attendirent un bref instant et recommencèrent.

Esmé s'éloigna de la pièce, le spectacle était trop douloureux. Elle longea le corridor où deux autres femmes couraient dans sa direction pour porter assistance.

- Tu as appelé le docteur Cullen?

- Oui répondit la deuxième. Il s'en vient. Espérons qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard...

Carlisle entra dans la chambre de l'enfant, il s'attendait au pire. Deux infirmières et le docteur étaient toujours présents.

- Comment va-t-elle? demanda Carlisle

- Elle a été sauvée de justesse. Le cœur a recommencé à battre après quatre minutes. Nous avons eu chaud. En ce moment elle est stable et respire très bien.

- Excellent. Où se trouve ma femme?

- Elle attend à l'extérieur. Kaycee vient d'aller lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Esmé était seule.

- Kaycee vient de passer... Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment hors de danger?

- Oui répondit Carlisle. Pour l'instant... Je doute qu'elle survive...

Dans sa voix il y avait des regrets.

- Oh Carlisle! C'est injuste! Tu sais que tu peux la sauver! Transforme-la! Comme nous!

- Esmé! Il n'en est pas question! Tu as perdu la tête!

- Pourquoi?? Je t'en supplie chéri! Elle ne mérite pas ça! C'est à cause de nous...de notre race... qu'elle...

- Je ne peux pas...

- Tu veux la condamner, s'écria-t-elle?

- Esmé! Elle a encore des chances de survie!

- Si elle survit, Kaycee a dit qu'elle risque de garder des séquelles à vie!! Qu'elle ne marchera plus...

- Et sa famille? Tu y as songé? Si cette enfant a de la famille quelque part!

- Carlisle je t'en supplie.. S'écria-t-elle en sanglots. Tu sais qu'au fond de toi, que c'est la solution à prendre...

- Excuse-moi Esmé. Je ne peux pas! Elle est trop jeune...

Il resta assis un bref instant. Esmé sanglotait. Une infirmière vint le chercher.

- Excusez-moi, docteur Cullen. Un appel pour vous. C'est votre fils.

Carlisle suivit l'infirmière au poste et prit l'appel.

- Oui?

C'était Emmett.

- C'est Alice. Elle est entrée en transe et s'est réveillée en hurlant. Elle refuse de dire ce qu'elle a vu!

- J'arrive dès que possible... Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle crie toujours, Jasper n'arrive pas à la calmer... Elle est sous le choc...

Il attendait Alice et Rosalie tentait de la calmer.

- Je dois raccrocher. Jasper veut que je l'aide à la monter en haut.

- J'arrive dès que possible, votre mère... Elle n'est pas trop bien non plus

La communication fut rompue.

Carlisle retourna auprès d'Esmé. Celle-ci refusait de le regarder. Il fut appelé pour examiner la patiente une dernière fois. Son état s'était amélioré légèrement contre toute espérance. Peut-être qu'elle s'en sortirait. Il l'espérait.

Il était 4 heures du matin lorsqu'ils quittèrent du matin. Cette fois-ci Esmé regarda son mari.

- Tu sais que tu peux la transformer...

- Je t'ai dit non... Elle n'a même pas six ans. Si elle avait été adolescente, j'y aurais sans doute songé mais une enfant de son âge. Tu la vois chasser avec nous? Elle va se faire blesser!

- Je la protégerai! Nous l'aiderons!

- Elle ne grandira jamais physiquement! Elle restera toujours au primaire... Elle sera toujours traitée comme une enfant! Même si elle devient très brillante!

- Carlisle! J'ai toujours voulu un enfant!! Tu le sais!

- Tu en as cinq . Esmé, je ne peux pas la transformer. Je suis désolée

- Ce sont de jeunes adultes! Ils sont tous mariés! Je te parle d'enfants en bas âge!!

- C'est dangereux... Trop dangereux et tu le sais...Je refuse de transformer un enfant en vampire...

- Tu veux donc la condamner?

Il arrêta la voiture au bord de la route.

- Esmé, si jamais les choses devaient devenir trop dangereuses, je repenserais à la question!

- Parce que le fait qu'elle ait été retrouvée dans la forêt entre la vie et la mort, qu'elle ait été débranchée à l'hôpital et qu'elle ait fait un arrêt cardiaque... C'est pas dangereux pour toi?!

Carlisle se retourna vers son épouse.

- Écoute Esmé... Attendons encore... L'enquête policière piétine, ils vont sûrement retrouver ses parents

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas! Qu'elle est seule? Que vas-tu faire?

Il redémarra le véhicule et augmenta la vitesse. Il devait aller s'assurer qu'Alice allait mieux.

- Chérie... Si nous l'adoptions sans la transformer en vampire et lui assurions une protection?

- Alors! Si c'est le cas, sors-la de l'hôpital et amène-la à la maison! Elle sera plus en sécurité!

- Je ne peux pas... Tu le sais bien... Tout le matériel dont elle a besoin en ce moment est à l'hôpital

- Et si elle se réveille?

- Dans ce cas, nous en discuterons de nouveau!

La voiture s'arrêta devant leur domicile.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard! Alice ne va pas bien

Esmé le dévisagea.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Emmett m'a appelé tout à l'heure... Elle a eu une vision qui l'a troublée. Ils n'arrivaient pas à la calmer...

Ils descendirent du véhicule en vitesse et montèrent au deuxième étage. Alice était allongée aux côtés de Jasper. Emmett parlait avec Rosalie tout bas à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Vous voilà enfin! s'exclama Rosalie, désespérée.

- Comment va-t-elle? demanda Esmé

- Elle s'est calmée. Ça a pris du temps... Elle se repose en ce moment... ajouta Emmett

- Ça va mieux... Mais elle refuse toujours de nous dire ce qu'elle a vu. Elle ne veut en parler qu'à toi.

Carlisle entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Jasper en sortit un instant plus tard.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

Élizabeth Cullen.

Carlisle monta voir Alice dans la chambre. Celle-ci était assise dans un fauteuil et leva la tête pour lancer un regard terrorisé à son père adoptif. Un regard qui ne prévoyait rien de positif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Demanda calmement Carlisle

Le regard que lui lança Alice laissait prévoir une série d'événements tragiques.

- Un tas d'événements dramatiques... répondit-elle. Sa voix tremblait

- Ça concerne l'enfant qui est à l'hôpital?

- Oui et toute la famille... Et les quileutes aussi...

Elle lui résuma en détail ce qu'elle avait vu et il promit de ne rien dire aux autres.

Carlisle sortit de la pièce une heure plus tard pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Emmett lui tendit le journal du matin où, à la une, on parlait de l'agression de l'enfant dans la forêt.

Le docteur soupira. Désormais tout le village et les environs allaient être au courant ce qui n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Une semaine s'écoula depuis la vision d'Alice. Elle refusait toujours de dire ce qu'elle avait vu.

Esmé passa toutes ses journées à l'hôpital au chevet d'Élizabeth.

Emmett montait la garde à proximité de l'hôpital avec Rosalie ou Jasper.

Edward et Bella devaient rentrer sous peu de leur voyage de noces, ce qui augmenta le moral des autres membres de la famille Cullen.

L'état de la jeune patiente s'était grandement amélioré. Au fil des jours, on lui retirait quelques appareils, comme l'intubation trachéale. Elle n'avait pas eu de graves complications et avait survécu au-delà de quarante-huit heures. Elle restait toujours dans le coma. Lors de sa dernière visite médicale, Carlisle espéra qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Esmé et lui n'avaient pas reparlé de sa transformation puisqu'elle était hors de danger et qu'aucun autre incident ne s'était produit.

Du côté de la police, l'enquêtait piétinait toujours. L'enquête avait été transférée au FBI. L'identité de l'enfant n'avait pas encore été déterminée trois jours après son agression. Charlie Swan se disait soulagé qu'ils soient libérés de l'affaire. Il notait un changement chez les villageois de Forks. Ceux-ci empêchaient leurs enfants de sortir ou de s'éloigner. Forks devenait un village fantôme à partir du coucher du soleil. Personne n'osait aller dans la forêt.

Mme Cullen arriva à l'hôpital vers neuf heures comme chaque matin et elle fut saluée par l'équipe médicale du jour. Désormais tous la connaissaient. Elle s'installa au chevet de l'enfant. Esmé avait décoré la pièce avec des dessins de fleurs, soleil, de princesse de Disney et avait installé une radio où elle faisait jouer de la musique, sans parler qu'elle avait amené une télévision où chaque après-midi, Esmé s'assurait qu'elle écoute un film. Sa chambre d'hôpital avait pris l'allure d'une chambre d'enfant.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle déposa son parapluie et s'approcha du lit.

- Bon matin!! dit-elle cordialement.

C'est alors qu'elle étouffa un cri de stupeur. L'enfant fixait Esmé les yeux grands ouverts. Elle sortit de la pièce et courut chercher la première infirmière qu'elle trouva au poste.

- Elle s'est réveillée!! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les infirmières s'empressèrent de se rendre dans la pièce pour voir la jeune patiente. L'une la rassura, l'autre nota au dossier et la troisième l'examina.

Carlisle fut appelé sur son téléavertisseur pour se rendre à la pièce. L'enfant regarda le docteur, ses yeux reflétaient un sentiment de terreur.

- Je suis le docteur Cullen dit-il en souriant. Je vais t'examiner.

Ses yeux étaient toujours empreints de crainte. Betty aida le Dr Cullen à faire l'examen. Il commença l'examen (testant principalement ses réflexes) et une fois terminé, exigea que les contentions lui soient retirées, de même que le masque d'oxygène remplacé par une lunette d'oxygène. Il fit une requête de physiothérapie et d'ergothérapie pour sa rééducation.

Esmé resta au chevet d'Élizabeth. Celle-ci était immobile, couchée sur le dos.

- Mon nom c'est Esmé. Je suis la femme du docteur Cullen.

L'enfant regarda l'adulte et tenta de parler, en vain. Elle se contenta de regarder Esmé. Dans son regard se traduisait la confiance. Si elle avait pu sourire, elle l'aurait fait.

La physiothérapeute Kaithlin commença son travail vers dix heures à l'aide d'Esmé. Les deux femmes s'empressèrent de faire faire à Élizabeth des exercices d'assouplissement des doigts, poignets, bras. Esmé lui fit manger de la purée de pomme en petite quantité à l'heure du dîner puis après une petite pause recommencèrent. Kaithlin avait amené un jeu d'agilité pour Élizabeth.

- Presse le rouge dit Kaithlin

Elle leva le bras et pressa le bleu. Ses mouvements étaient restreints et difficiles.

- C'est bien... Maintenant presse le bleu!

L'enfant pressa le vert

La journée se termina vers quatre heures après le passage de l'ergothérapeute qui lui recommanda un fauteuil roulant ; la physiothérapeute reviendrait le lendemain à dix heures. Esmé resta avec Élizabeth jusqu'à six heures.

Le lien qu'Esmé avait créé avec l'enfant était unique. Les infirmières encourageaient Mme Cullen à prendre soin d'elle, l'alimenter, faire ses soins d'hygiène et la divertir.

Sur le chemin du retour, Esmé attaqua de nouveau Carlisle sur le sujet d'Élizabeth

- Est-ce que nous allons la garder à la maison? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui répondit Carlisle. Dès demain, je signe son congé. Nous continuerons la réadaptation à la maison. Tu pourras être en mesure de faire la navette entre l'hôpital et la maison ? J'ai envoyé des papiers d'adoption il y a deux jours...

Il lui remit une feuille, un certificat officiel d'adoption. Sur le papier était inscrit Élizabeth-Anne Cullen

- J'ai utilisé mes contacts dit-il. Je ne voulais pas qu'aucun autre couple l'adopte ni qu'elle se retrouve sous la tutelle des services sociaux

Esmé sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh! Carlisle! Merci!

- Je ne tiens pas a ce qu'elle reste trop longtemps à l'hôpital. Si c'est un vampire qui en a après elle, Élizabeth sera plus en sécurité à la maison

- Alice ne t'a rien dit?

- Elle n'a pas spécifié ce qu'elle a vu...

En réalité, il avait promis à Alice de ne pas dire aux autres ce qu'elle avait vu.

Le couple s'arrêta à la quincaillerie acheter de la peinture rose, fushia et blanche ainsi que du papier peint, des pinceaux et des plateaux à peinture.

La voiture se gara dans l'entrée. Le couple fut surpris de voir la Volvo d'Edward garée. Le couple descendit en hâte et entra dans la maison. Leur fils aîné était rentré avec Bella, qui se tenait tout près de lui.

Les valises et sacs jonchaient l'entrée. Esmé ne put s'empêcher de les serrer l'un après l'autre dans ses bras.

- Oh mon Dieu! Vous êtes de retour! s'exclama-t-elle.

Bella sourit.

- Le voyage était extraordinaire! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Elle s'est amusée comme une enfant rétorqua Edward.

- Nous devons parler dit Carlisle, en invitant sa petite famille à la salle à manger.

Ils étaient tous assis à la salle à manger, la table servait pour les réunions. Ce fut Carlisle qui prit la parole, une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis et il expliqua en détail la situation ainsi que ce qui allait suivre demain.

- C'est horrible!! lâcha Bella.

- C'est surtout très mystérieux rajouta Edward. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait été laissée pour morte dans la forêt. D'habitude un vampire, ça mord avec du venin...

- Nous l'ignorons répondit Esmé.

- Dès demain, nous allons l'accueillir à la maison. Comme ça, Emmett et Jasper cesseront de monter la garde et il sera plus facile de lui assurer une protection efficace. Votre mère souhaite qu'elle rejoigne notre famille... expliqua Carlisle

- La transformer en vampire? s'écria Rosalie. Non!! Elle ne mérite pas ça!

Carlisle la coupa.

- Rosalie! Moi et Esmé avons décidé que, pour l'instant, elle serait notre fille adoptive et qu'elle resterait humaine...

Rosalie parut soulagée puis rajouta:

- J'espère que ce n'est pas votre idée de la transformer en vampire... Elle ne mérite pas ça!

- Elle va dormir où? s'enquit Alice pour changer de sujet

- Nous transformerons la salle de séjour en chambre. Il lui faudra de l'espace pour son fauteuil roulant et c'est la seule pièce au rez-de-chaussée.

- Cette pièce servait de débarras, lança Edward.

Carlisle sourit.

- Nous avons déjà acheté de la peinture a notre retour.

- Au travail!! lança Emmett

Les Cullen peinturèrent une partie de la nuit, seule Bella s'assoupit sur le divan et Edward alla chercher une couverture pour la recouvrir.

Alice regarda son frère puis Bella. Elle sourit puis se retourna vers Jasper et lui appliqua un peu de peinture rose sur le visage. Celui-ci se vengea en appliquant un peu de peinture sur le bras de sa bien-aimée.

Esmé et Carlisle eurent une conversation en privé et retournèrent se joindre au groupe.

La pièce avait des allures de chambre pour enfant. Les murs étaient fushia et le plafond rose pâle. Esmé qui s'occupait personnellement de la préparation de la chambre d'Élizabeth se fit une liste d'items à acheter. Alice insista pour l'accompagner. Elle voulait acheter deux ou trois robes à sa nouvelle petite sœur.

Les Cullen regardèrent le travail qu'ils avaient accompli et ils en étaient fiers.

A suivre

Note de l'auteur: A toutes celles qui font des reviews. Sérieusement je vous remercie, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir des commentaires d'appréciation et ça me touche :) Merci beaucoup du fond du cœur de lire mon histoire :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Élizabeth Cullen partie 2.

Dès huit heures, Esmé fila aussitôt a Port angeles accompagnée d'Alice. Elles empruntèrent la 101. La liste à acheter était longue. Un lit, un matelas, une armoire, des jouets, de la literie, quelques morceaux de linge. Esmé prévoyait faire un magasinage plus long dans les jours à venir. Elle avait aussi de la purée pour bébé sur sa liste.

Esmé se retourna vers Alice.

- Alice?

- Oui?

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Bien sur!

- Est ce que tu vois qu'elizabeth va rester avec nous?

- Oui... Ca je peux te l'assurer, je l'ai vu. Elle va toujours faire partie de la famille...

- En vampire ou en humaine?

- Je ne tiens pas à Répondre...

Esmé se concentra sur sa conduite. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui il pleuvait. Elles pouvaient donc se rendre en toute quiétude magasiner.

- Comment allons nous lui expliquer que nous partons chasser? Que nous ne dormons jamais? Que nous ne pouvons pas sortir le jour quand il fait soleil ? Demanda Alice

- Chaque chose en son temps répondit Esmé.

Le magasinage permi à Alice et Esmé de dépenser beaucoup plus que prévu. Elles avaient arrêté leur choix sur un lit assez large avec une tête et pied de lit en métal.

Le conseiller lui avait offert un ciel de lit ce qui ajouterait à la chambre un effet princesse.

Esmé avait acheté le mobilier de chambre au complet celui-ci incluait le lit, le matelas, la base, la comode, l'armoire et la table de chevet. Alice avait insisté pour qu'elles achète le tapis.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait magasiné ainsi, se rappelait Esmé cela remontait a leur arrivée à Forks. Elle et Carlisle avait meublé leur maison actuelle avec l'aide d'alice qui proposait un oeil critique.

Elles changèrent de magasin pour se rendre dans un magasin grande surface, où elle acheta une lampe, une veilleuse, trois pyjamas (un bleu, un rose pâle et un jaune) Une paire de souliers de course, une paire de souliers propres, une robe fleurit à dentelles et un ensemble de jogging, quelques sous-vêtements, une camisole et une jupe. Un ensemble de draps ainsi qu'un couvre-lit et deux oreillers.

Le dernier item qu'elles achetèrent était une barrière de protection pour éviter qu'elle tombe du lit.

A midi et quart, elles étaient rentrées à Forks. C'est sous le regard surpris de Jasper et Emmett qu'elles déchargèrent la voiture. Le coffre et la banquette arrière était remplis de sacs et boites. Les meubles seraient livrés en fin d'après midi.

Élizabeth sortit de l'hôpital vêtue d'un pyjama à manches courtes et un short. Le plâtre faisait une bonne partie de sa jambe il arrêtait en haut du genou. Elle avait été assise dans une poussette pour enfants handicapés. Carlisle avait insisté pour qu'elle reste sous assistance respiratoire. Esmé accrocha le sac qui contenait la bouteille d'oxygène sur les poignées et s'assura que la lunette n'avaient pas été déplacée.

Trois véhicules étaient venus la chercher.

Dans le premier Véhicule, Edward avait laissé la place à sa femme. Celle-ci avait prit l'habitude depuis un certain temps de conduire très rapidement, a plus de cent cinquante kilomètres heures.

Dans le deuxième, au centre. Carlisle et Esmé avec Élizabeth qui suivaient.

Jasper et Alice fermaient la voie, ils transportaient le matériel qu'Esmé avait utilisé pour décoré la chambre d'élizabeth à l'hôpital.

Carlisle regarda Esmé.

- Nous sommes en sécurité, si jamais quelqu'un tente quoique ce soit...

- Je suis d'accord

- Je ne prends pas de demi-mesure cette fois-ci. C'est la vie d'une enfant qui est en jeu...

Les trois automobiles s'arrêtèrent face à la maison. Bella regardait son mari puis elle regarda sa montre. Il était dix-sept heures trente.

- Je dois aller voir mon père dit elle. Je reviens tout à l'heure!

Elle embrassa son mari et quitta avec ses bagages.

- Soit prudent Bella!

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas!

Elle quitta, un sourire aux lèvres.

A plus de six cent kilomètres de Forks.

Deux jours plus tôt.

Le ranch Hillsman était plus animé depuis l'arrivée de Jacob. Dakota était contente d'avoir ce jeune garçon comme pensionnaire. Il travaillait très fort.

La fille de dakota, Nora s'approcha de l'arbre et lança une pomme sur le garçon qui était assis sur une branche et dormait. Elle ne rata pas sa cible.

- Descends! Ma mère te cherche! C'est l'heure du souper! lança t'elle furieuse.

Elle détestait chercher Jacob à droite et à gauche. Il se rendait trop souvent dans la Forêt à son goût. Surtout que les lieux n'étaient pas sécuritaires.

Nora fit volte-face et sentit une présence attérir derrière elle. Cette fois-ci, Jake était différent. Il avait l'air de 25 ans. Le visage grave et rongé par l'inquiétude. C'était la première fois depuis un mois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

- Jacob? S'inquiéta-t'elle. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Il s'approcha et serra Nora très fort dans ses bras. Les bras de l'adolescente tombèrent le long de son corps.

- Je dois partir... Lança-t-'il

L'adolescente laissa tomber le sac de pommes qu'elle tenait.

- Partir... où?

- Je dois retourner d'où je viens dit-il

- Mais Jake!!

Il la serra d'avantage dans ses bras, en guise d'adieu.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé resté ici...

Jacob saisit son chandail, le remit puis enfila ses tennis. Il s'avança pour quitter. Quelqu'un le retînt par son chandail.

- Ne... pars... pas Sanglota-t-elle. Amène moi avec toi!!

- Je suis désolé! C'est trop dangereux!

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi! Jacob Black! Je te retrouverai peu importe où tu vas!!

Il se retourna et la toisa du regard. Elle ne broncha pas. Jacob soupira.

- Va préparer un sac à Dos! Lança t'il

Elle le regarda, surprise puis lança:

- Ne me laisse plus jamais! Maugréa t'elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main

Nora entra dans la maison à la hâte sous le regard étonné de sa mère.

- Le souper est servi...

Elle couru à l'escalier puis revînt sur ses pas.

- Moi et Jake on s'en va!! Lança t'elle heureuse.

- Allez où??

- Chez Jacob, je présume...

Sur ce elle remonta au premier pour préparer son linge. Dakota attendait son pensionnaire.

- Comme ça tu nous quitte? Et tu amènes ma fille avec toi...

- Oui. Je la protégerai! Je vous jure!

- Je te fais confiance Jacob... Tu es la chose qui nous soit arrivé le mieux depuis des années... Tu as rendu le sourire de Nora

Elle lui fît un câlin.

- Promet moi, mon grand de nous donner des nouvelles.

Dakota sortit son porte monnaie et glissa un montant d'argent dans la main de Jacob.

- Au cas où...

Nora redescendit une minute plus tard avec un sac à dos et elle s'était changée. Dakota étreignit longuement sa fille.

- Je reviendrais spécifia t'elle. Nous reviendrons...

- Je vais t'attendre! Dit Dakota.

A la surprise de Nora, Jacob escorta la jeune fille dans la forêt.

- Jake! Je sais pas où on s'en va... mais je pensais qu'on rentrerai en voiture chez toi.

- C'est pas assez vite murmura t'il. J'ai un meilleur moment de transport...

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce que devant ses yeux, à la clairière Jacob se transforma en loup garou devant ses yeux. L'adolescente n'hurla pas, non au contraire.

Elle figea et lentement s'approcha de l'animal pour lui caresser le museau.

- Jacob? Demanda t'elle

L'animal hocha la tête.

C'est fou comme les choses changent constata Nora. Trois semaines et demi auparavant,Jacob avait été trouvé en bordure de la forêt, sans connaissance et fiévreux. A son réveil il était comme une coquille vide. Sa relation avec jacob se traduisait ainsi comme chat et chien. Elle le détestait amèrement. Le traîtant de bizarre et glouton, Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se perde dans la forêt suite à une mauvaise blague et qu'il lui porte secours. Deux jours, ils avaient errés dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient secourus.

Depuis cet instant Nora avait un doute que Jacob n'était pas humain.

Aujourd'hui, elle comprit que ses doutes étaient fondés. L'animal de taille imposante était Jacob. Il se coucha sur le sol, entre deux arbres. Invitant Nora à Monter.

Elle monta, s'agrippant à la crinière du loup, puis il fila à travers les bois. A une vitesse ahurissante.

Jacob retournait à la maison.

A La push.

Esmé s'empressa de présenter sa chambre à Élizabeth. La pièce avait été terminé. Les meubles avaient été livrés a quinze heures déjà assemblés. Jasper avait installé la télévision et le matériel de l'hôpital.

L'enfant resta émerveillé par la vue de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était totalement différente qu'à l'hôpital. Esmé transféra Lizzie au lit. Les gestes de l'enfant étaient encore restreints mais la petite fit un effort considérable pour retirer une mèche des cheveux d'Esmé qui lui cachait le visage. Elle afficha un magnifique sourire.

Carlisle passa à son tour pour lui donner ses médicaments. Cela fît un peu plus difficile car l'enfant les recracha, ils durent se prendre a deux reprises pour réussir a lui faire avaler. Carlisle dû les écraser pour finalement les mélanger avec de la compote et lui faire avaler.

Après quoi, Esmé la coiffa de tresses et la laissa se reposer. Celle-ci c'était endormie. C'est sous le regard protecteur et attentionné que Mme Cullen resta à ses côtés.

Bella entra chez son père et déposa ses valises dans l'entrée.

- Salut papa! S'écria t'elle. Heureuse.

Ils se firent un câlin un bref instant. Charlie resta surpris de voir sa fille se dégager de son étreinte aussi rapidement.

- Tu as l'air tendue et tu es toute pâle! Tu es malade?

- Non papa! Franchement! J'arrive du colorado... Nous n'avons pas eu du beau temps...

Il marqua une pause.

- N'empêche que si je ne te connaissais pas autant. Je dirais que quelque chose en toi a changé!

Bella se tressaillit. Il n'avait pas tort.

- Pourtant, tu es ma petite fille adorée...

Elle s'empressa de monter ses valises en haut puis de redescendre voir Charlie.

- Je dois partir annonça t'elle. J'ai rendez vous avec Edward

- Tu aurais le temps de me préparer un repas? Ta cuisine me manque! Avoua Charlie

Bella sourit faiblement.

- Demain, je te promet! Je reviens en soirée...

Elle sorti les clés de sa voiture de son sac à main et quitta.

Charlie regarda sa fille quitter et soupira. _Non décidément quelque chose en elle avait changé!. _

Bella reprit le volant de son véhicule et fila vers le nord. Ce soir Alice, Edward et Jasper allaient chasser. Pour la première fois, elle allait être de la partie.

Elle avait faim. Le contact avec les humains était difficile, très difficile. Cela lui avait prit un mois avant d'être capable de revenir à Forks après sa transformation. Elle était

partie le lendemain de son mariage, Edward l'avait transformé. Son sevrage relevait encore du combat. Elle comprenait a quel point Jasper avait de la difficulté.

Edward l'attendait devant la voiture qu'ils emprunteraient pour aller dans le coin de Goat Rocks. Une jeep.

Avant leur départ, Bella passa voir Élizabeth. Celle-ci jouait avec la poupée qu'elle avait reçu d'alice. Demain, Carlisle et Esmé avaient prévus une journée de Magasinage à

Port Angeles pour acheter du linge à leur nouvelle fille. Alice voulait être de la partie mais déclina l'invitation.

Élizabeth regarda Bella et lui tendit une poupée. Isabella sourit et accepta son offre.

La petite avait une tresse qui était détachée, elle prit l'initiative de la recoiffer. C'est alors qu'en soulevant les cheveux de l'enfant qu'elle remarqua la trace de morsure. Mais il y'avait quelque chose de plus inquiétant encore, la petite avait un collier en or avec un pendentif. Elle prit le pendentif et la petite repoussa Bella puis éclata en sanglots.

Esmé entra dans la chambre pour la consoler. Bella s'excusa puis se pressa d'aller voir Edward.

- Tu es prête Bella?? Demanda t'il. Nous sommes en retard, il est presque vingt heures...

- Oui... Murmura t'elle

Elle était blême.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

- Elle... Élizabeth porte un de mes colliers... quand j'était petite...

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Pendentif.

La récente découverte du collier souleva encore plus de questions que prévu. Bella affirma qu'il lui appartenait.

- Je l'ai gardé dans mes affaires chez ma mère... C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert pour mon quatrième anniversaire! lança-t-elle

Carlisle et Esmé avaient bel et bien vu le pendentif au cou de l'enfant.

- Elle l'a depuis qu'elle a été admise à l'hôpital, C'était dans ses affaires. Je lui ai remis quand elle s'est réveillée expliqua Esmé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec? s'étonna Emmett

- Elle ne peut pas l'avoir volé! C'est impossible, rétorqua Rosalie. Tu ne connais pas cette enfant, n'est-ce pas Bella?

- Non. Il était dans mon coffre à bijoux que j'ai laissé à Phœnix!

Carlisle analysa la situation. Alice regarda tous les membres de sa famille et avoua:

- Ce collier, elle l'a parce que c'est la mère de Bella qui le lui a donné, il s'agit d'une copie. Cette petite est originaire de Scott Dale, en Arizona. Les parents, frères et sœurs d'Élizabeth sont tous décédés de manière suspecte. La police a déclaré sa mort aussi dans l'incendie.

- Tu le savais et tu l'as caché, pourquoi ? lança Edward furibond.

- Parce que... Je savais pas comment vous l'annoncer... rétorqua-t-elle évasive.

En réalité, dans son songe, Alice avait vu qu'elle ne l'annonçait qu'à Carlisle au début. C'était la première fois qu'elle suivait sa vision pour ne pas qu'elle se modifie.

- Tu es au courant d'un tas de choses qui pourrait éclairer cette situation!! lança Emmett

Carlisle prit la défense d'Alice

- Je suis au courant de tout ce qu'elle a vu et il y a une raison cette fois-ci pour que ses informations restent secrètes. Il en va de la sécurité d'Élizabeth et d'autres personnes...

- Qui est aux trousses d'Élizabeth alors? demanda Bella

Alice soupira et avoua:

- Deux vampires et des humains...

Esmé se retrouva seule avec Carlisle et Élizabeth. Leurs enfants étaient tous partis pour une journée ou deux. Rosalie et Emmett avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour en Arizona question de voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver quelque chose à propos de la famille d'Élizabeth. Ils avaient rapidement réservé deux sièges dans le premier avion.

Carlisle était dans son bureau lorsque son épouse entra. Elle prit place à côté de lui.

- Lizzie dort?

- Oui... J'ai peur, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur... dit Carlisle

- Tu sais ce que Alice a vu pourtant...

- N'empêche qu'elle est aussi dans le néant que moi sans parler que les vampires ont changé leurs plans...

Carlisle avait un regard déchiré par la frustration, chose qu'Esmé avait rarement vu depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Au petit matin, le couple prit la direction de Port Angeles vers huit heures. Esmé était joyeuse, pour la première fois elle allait sortir avec son mari et leur petite fille.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle sortait avec Edward ou Emmett. Elle les avait souvent accompagnés pour magasiner. Mais Edward achetait des CD, parfois du linge. Emmett était plus du genre à acheter du matériel de base-ball ou des cadeaux pour Rosalie.

Quant à ses filles, Alice allait magasiner avec Rosalie ou Bella, parfois les trois ensemble.

Mais magasiner avec Élizabeth c'était différent et nouveau. Esmé affichait une mine radieuse quand elle embarqua dans le véhicule à la droite de Carlisle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse? demanda Carlisle à sa femme

- Je suis heureuse que nous ayons un nouveau membre dans la famille!!

Ils arrivèrent à Port Angeles à peine une heure plus tard. Dans le premier magasin, Esmé acheta pour plus de cinq cents dollars de linge et dans le second trois cents.

Carlisle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, après tout leur fille avait besoin de linge. Lui-même s'était laissé tenté par une cravate noire et un chandail à manches courtes.

Alors qu'Esmé faisait essayer une robe à Élizabeth, il fila en douce acheter un collier à Esmé. Il connaissait les goûts de cette dernière et elle allait être si heureuse.

La petite famille s'arrêta à l'aire de restauration pour acheter un repas. A l'occasion, il arrivait à Carlisle et Esmé de manger, principalement lorsque le docteur était invité dans une réception donné par l'hôpital ou une invitation à un souper quelconque donné par un collègue.

Le goût de terre qu'ils ressentaient en mangeant de la nourriture humaine n'était pas si terrible. Lizzie, elle, semblait raffoler de son repas qu'elle mangea en peu de temps.

Par chance, elle avait recommencé à manger de la nourriture molle. Elle faisait des progrès au niveau de sa réadaptation.

Un couple âgé s'arrêta pour regarder Lizzie.

- Elle est adorable! dit la femme.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle? demanda le mari.

- Élizabeth-Anne, répondit Carlisle en souriant.

- Quel beau nom!! s'exclama l'épouse. Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Un accident, répondit Carlisle. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers chez nous...

- Pauvre petite, elle va s'en sortir?

- Bien sur... Dès que sa jambe n'aura plus de plâtre, elle entamera un programme de rééducation à la marche.

Ils s'étaient jurés de ne pas révéler à quiconque ce qui était vraiment arrivé à leur fille. Le couple partit en direction opposée.

Carlisle et Esmé quittèrent le centre d'achats. Esmé poussait la poussette de sa fille et Carlisle portait les sacs. La voiture dans le stationnement était l'une des dernières qui restaient dans le secteur. Le docteur démarra la voiture à distance, ce qui arriva se produit en quelques secondes. La détonation retentit puis la voiture explosa, se transformant en immense boule de feu. La chaleur était étouffante et des débris de verre volèrent ici et là. Carlisle protégea sa famille, se précipitant pour protéger la petite et saisit Esmé lui ordonnant de se protéger la tête.

Une fois l'explosion terminée, la voiture flambait toujours ; il lança un regard noir. Quelques témoins avaient appelé les pompiers et s'approchaient pour constater les dégâts.

Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une tentative de meurtre. Carlisle le savait. Esmé et lui auraient survécu mais pas la petite. A moins que le but soit de les éliminer tous les trois.

Était-ce une tentative de meurtre des humains ou de vampires?

A quoi ça rime tout ça? lança Esmé, aussi furieuse que son époux.

Tous les deux prirent une grande inspiration pour se calmer sans quoi, ils auraient sans doute tout laissé derrière, y compris Élizabeth, pour trouver le coupable.

Élizabeth était terrifiée et elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Esmé se retourna vers elle pour la consoler, ce qui prit un moment.

Le retour à Forks se fit à pied, ou plutôt à la course. Esmé et Carlisle décidèrent de rentrer de manière à éviter d'utiliser un véhicule.

Esmé avait Élizabeth sur son dos et quelques sacs et Carlisle la poussette pliée et d'autres sacs. Ils filèrent à travers les bois.

A leur arrivée à la maison, Élizabeth ne semblait pas effrayée, au contraire elle riait.

Bella, Alice, Jasper, Edward les attendaient.

- Ça vous en a pris du temps... lança Edward

- Où est la voiture?? s'enquit Alice

- Elle n'est plus... Elle a explosé dans le stationnement du centre commercial, répondit Esmé.

Jacob arriva à la Push avec Nora sur son dos. Le regard des autres jeunes qui accueillirent Jacob était empreint de colère et d'inquiétude.

- Tu peux descendre Nora...Tu ne risques rien!!

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre...

Elle jeta un regard anxieux à Jacob et aux autres adolescents puis descendit lentement du dos de Jacob, craintive restant près de lui. Les amis de Jacob avaient l'air furieux. L'épuisement dû au voyage qui avait été quand même assez éprouvant. Nora sombra dans l'inconscience sous le regard des indiens Quileutes.

Bella fila chez Charlie. La route était dégagée et il ne pleuvait pas même si les nuages indiquaient une averse bientôt. Elle s'empressait d'aller cuisiner pour son père lorsqu'elle perdit le contrôle de son véhicule.

Elle sortit du véhicule pour regarder son automobile. Il était intact, juste les pneus qui avaient été crevés par des clous laissés sur la chaussée non loin d'où elle avait dérapé.

C'est alors que deux individus surgirent derrière elle, deux individus qu'elle connaissait de nom.

- Vous!! s'exclama-t-elle, terrifiée.

Ils la forcèrent à monter dans leur véhicule. Elle obéit sans protester.

Les deux individus incendièrent le véhicule de Bella.

A suivre...

Note de l'auteur: Bientôt la fin :) Merci pour vos commentaires :) Et non Theriel :) La petite n'est pas daltonienne. Elle manquait juste de coordination a son réveil :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Laurie-Forrester MacDough

Esmé et Carlisle avaient fait augmenté la crainte chez leurs enfants. La voiture qui avait explosée quelques heures plus tôt laissait prédire d'autres incidents à venir que ceux qui avaient fait l'acte n'était pas prêts de s'arrêter.

Jusqu'où iraient ils??? Que voulaient ils??

Ils étaient assis dans la salle à manger. Esmé entra, elle venait de coucher Élizabeth.

- Rosalie et Emmett sont partis en Arizona? S'étonna Jasper

- Oui, ils sont partis enquêter sur la famille d'élizabeth répondit Carlisle

- J'espère qu'ils y trouveront quelque chose... marmonna Edward. Cette petite a des pensées étranges

- Que pense t'elle? demanda Carlisle

- En ce moment, elle rêve de ce déplacer comme nous et elle apprécie beaucoup Esmé.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta:

- Elle a très peur...

- Ce qui lui ai arrivé avant?? Est ce que tu es capable de voir?

- Non, je n'ai rien vu de tel j'arrive pas à lire mais son univers touche le merveilleux. Elle croit a un tas de trucs... Comme sa chambre, elle croit une

chambre de princesse.

Bella resta assise dans le véhicule. L'homme qui conduisait était bel et bien un vampire et la jeune fille qui était assise a ses côtés aussi. Elle pensait fortement à Edward,

espérant qu'il s'appercevrait de sa disparition le plus rapidement possible.

La voiture filait a une vitesse folle a travers la route sinueuse. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans devant un foncé où le vampire homme, Brad balança le véhicule dans le vide, elle s'écrasa et prit feu.

- On continue a pied ordonna Brad

Bella connaissait les deux individus. Comment ne pas connaître Brad Forrester et Keri Ross?

Brad était un multi-milliardaire qui vivait en Arizona. Divorcé depuis plusieurs années, il vivait seul. Il n'avait qu'un seul enfant qui était son héritier. Dans le mail qu'elle avait reçu Renée spécifiait que le FBI le recherchait

pour l'interroger pour plusieurs affaires dont un incendie suspect qui avait tué plusieurs individus. Dans l'article qu'elle avait envoyé un témoin avait affirmé avoir vu Brad dans les environs de Seattle.

Elle repensait à son enfant. Bella fît aussitôt le lien.

Lizzie!

Bella suivit ses ravisseurs à travers la forêt ignorant où elle allait et ce qui l'attendait.

Carlisle était assis dans son bureau lorsqu'il apprit la mauvaise nouvelle. Bella avait été kidnappée et sa voiture avait été retrouvée incendiée.

S'il y'avait trois choses qui rendait Edward hors de lui c'était premièrement que Bella ait été kidnappée et qu'il devait attendre avec impatience des nouvelles des ravisseurs (la patience n'étant pas son fort). De deux, son impuissance vis-à-vis la situation et de trois, le fait que lizzie le suive comme un petit poussin peu importe où il allait.

Assis sur le divan, la petite s'approcha avec son fauteuil et le toucha avec douceur.

Il n'avait jamais réussi a lire ses pensées, jusqu'à présent.

Dans la première pensée, deux femmes parlaient. Café et cigarette à la main à table.

- Laurie?

Il compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de lizzie.

- Oui. C'est pas la fille de Brad n'est-ce-pas?

- Non pas du tout! J'ai trompé Brad pendant des années avant notre divorce. Tu es la seule au courant

- Je vais garder le secret

- Tu es sûr que c'est pas sa fille?

- Sûre et Certaine, Je pourrais associer le retard moteur a brad... Voyons un enfant qui parle pas a son âge!!!

Elles parlaient, sâchant très bien que Laurie qui était assise tout près les entendaient. La petite tenait sa poupée et la serrait très fort, comme seul réconfort.

La petite cligna des yeux et un autre souvenir parvînt aux yeux d'edward.

Laurie pleurait a chaudes larmes et, a bout de patience sa mère se mit à crier et l'injurier puis leva la main sur elle. Des paroles crues et brusques.

La petite monta dans sa chambre où cette fois-ci sel son pouce lui servit de réconfort.

Une troisième pensée. Laurie se promenait dans un parc proche du quartier résidentiel. Elle avait marché et s'était arrêté parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Le soleil se couchait. Une dame l'aborda.

- Il est tard ma petite. Tu es seule? Où est ta maman?

Edward reconnu aussitôt la dame. C'était Renée, la mère de Bella.

- Phil! Phil! S'écria-t'elle à l'adresse de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle

- Qui est-ce?

- Je l'ai trouvé, je crois qu'elle est perdue.

Le souvenir suivant se passait dans le salon chez Bella. René fît un pansement à la petite et lui donna deux biscuits ainsi qu'un verre de lait. Du salon, on entendait Phil en pleine conversation avec les policiers.

Avant de la coucher dans l'ancien lit de Bella, René sortit un pendentif de sa poche et le lui offrit.

- C'est une réplique de l'original, il t'ira à merveille. Bella a porté le sien pendant des années, elle disait qu'il portait chance. Je t'en fais cadeau.

René mit de la musique ce qui aidait l'enfant à s'endormir. Les souvenirs devenirs noirs puis s'éclairèrent de nouveau.

La petite descendait les escaliers et s'arrêta sur une marche. Phil, Renée et une femme parlaient entre eux.

- Je vous remercie lança Helen. Laurie est très têtue. Elle n'écoute jamais ce que je dis, elle a échappé a ma surveillance une minute et oh mon dieu merci vous l'avez retrouvé... ma petite laurie. Elle est très bavarde et suit les étrangers.

- C'est étrange elle n'a pas prononcé un mot de la soirée

- Entre vous et moi, elle est un accident, son père, mon ex-mari Brad forrester n'a pas de très bons gênes et elle a un gros retard.

Renée et Phil regardèrent Helen et laurie s'éloigner. La petite ne voulait pas quitter et c'était mise à pleurer a chaudes larmes.

Le cinquième souvenir c'était Helen qui criait au Téléphone a cause de Brad. La dispute semblait importante. Edward comprit l'essentiel de leur dispute, ce que, Laurie elle n'avait pas l'âge de comprendre.

Le dernier souvenir c'était assez étrange, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que, la famille de lizzie avait périt dans un incendie. Deux individus sauvèrent la petite.

C'est alors qu'edward saisit le détail le plus important et il en resta bouleversé.

Le père de la petite était un vampire!

Jacob avait passé la soirée et la nuit au chevet de Nora. Le lien qu'avait le Quileute et la jeune fille originaire du minnesota était unique. Il fût surpris par Seth a lui caresser le visage lorsque ce dernier entra dans la chambre de Jacob.

- Elle est faible, nous avons voyagé très rapidement

- Repose toi jacob, lui conseilla seth. Tu vas t'épuiser...

Il acquiesça.

Nora ouvrit les yeux, aveuglée la lumière du jour. Étrangement, aujourd'hui il faisait soleil. Elle remarque jacob endormi dans la chaise et saisit une couverture pour le recouvrir, cela le réveiller.

Nora se tenait debout devant lui.

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t'il

- Bien. Excuse moi de t'avoir inquiété

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Sam entra dans la chambre sans cogner. Nora recula de quelques pas.

- Jake!

Son ton laissait prédire une catastrophe.

- Charlie Swan vient d'appeler. Bella est disparue et sa voiture a été retrouvée incendiée...

Bella regarda la petite maison qui se dressait devant elle. Elle tombait en ruine et paraissait abandonnée.

- C'est là que nous habitons, pour l'instant... Marmonna Keri

Bella dévisagea son interlocutrice. De toutes les étudiantes de son ancienne école à Phoenix. Keri Ross était la plus belle, la plus adulée et la plus fascinante des élèves de dernière année. Sa beauté faisait envier les autres élèves et elle était très riche. Sa disparition eu lieu quelques semaines avant le mariage de René et Phil.

Ce qui était un mystère pour tous y compris la police n'en était plus un désormais. Brad se retourna vers moi.

- J'ai trouvé Keri alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang sur le trottoir après avoir été heurté par un véhicule. Le chauffeur, en état d'ébriété a fui les lieux de l'accident.

Keri pencha la tête d'un pas rapide elle monta dans sa chambre laissant Brad et Bella seuls.

A suivre....

Note de l'auteur: Oh là là, bientôt la fin! Je tiens à préciser que, La Nora de l'histoire mystère est la fille de dakota, mais dans l'histoire jacob et Nora. Nora est l'employée de Dakota. Même s'il s'agit de la même personne je l'ai interprêtée de deux manières.

Reviews s'il-vous-plaît! :) :)


End file.
